


Home Improvement

by Cas_ass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Home Improvement, M/M, Some Humor, home owners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_ass/pseuds/Cas_ass
Summary: Castiel and Dean, who have been happily married for 2 years, go on a home improvement show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't have much time to write, nor do I have a beta. I probably will not update this often. I do intend to finish it, but it may be a while before I am able to.  
> Please read and comment. I love to receive criticism so if you see anything wrong, please tell me.  
> This first chapter is really short because I wanted to just get something down to start off. The other chapters will all be longer.

Of course Castiel wanted to go on the HGTV show when he got the call. Of course he wanted to make a good impression. Dressing them up like they are some rich pretentious assholes was not the way that Dean wanted to make an impression, but his husband wanted him to, so he went along with it even if it was ninety degrees out and he was wearing a fucking sweater. 

Cas had applied online for a home makeover show and when he got the call he had been ecstatic and Dean was right there with him. They had so many things that they wanted to do with the house, but didn’t have the time or money to do it. This show is giving them a plentiful amount of money to do all the repairs they need and more in less than two weeks. Saving time and money that both Castiel and Dean needed to save. 

They were sitting through this beginning interview. It was shot on their front porch and took forever for them to set up the goddamn cameras and chairs. Dean had nearly sweat through his shirt and into his sweater by the time they started filming. Cas probably wasn’t doing much better than him in the blazer and button up that he was wearing, but he was so damn giddy that he wasn’t bothered at all.

“Castiel, Dean, tell us about your house,” Said the interviewer. She was a small brunette woman named Kate who, as Dean had been told, would only be here for the interviewing parts and would otherwise not be near them. Dean was grateful for this because she seemed to be taking a great interest in their relationship and was probably one of those girls that just fantasized about gay couples and made them out to be objects to fawn over. Being around her would make it a much less pleasant experience. 

“We moved in here about two years ago right after we got married. It’s a two story house with three bedrooms and three bathrooms. There’s a wonderful kitchen that we touched up last year with some new appliances. Most of the problems that we have had with this house have been really minor and so we never wanted to spend a lot to fix them, but they have built up over time,” Castiel said very happily. His smile was so wide and he was so giddy that Dean wanted to kiss him, but that wouldn’t be the best thing to do in a first interview, especially with someone like Kate interviewing them. 

“We also wanted to improve a couple things around the house if we could, such as the garage door and the washer and dryer,” Dean added on. 

“Are there any bigger projects that you were thinking of doing?” Kate asked. 

“Not at the moment, but when looking around the house we could probably improve many things and so we have our work cut out for us. The biggest thing that we need to do is prioritize what fixes and improvements should come first,” Cas responded. 

The rest of the interview was mostly a back and forth between Kate and Cas. Dean mostly stayed silent, but sometimes butted in with a comment on how he wanted something done or to tell Cas that ‘no we don’t need that.’ Overall it went well and Dean was really excited to get started on the actual fixing instead of just talking, but he had to wait a couple days before that started. Cas was probably going to make Dean wear another stuffy outfit for the walkthrough of their house, which would happen tomorrow, but once they started on the projects, Dean could wear whatever he wanted to. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god- Story time.   
> I was rotating between editing a paper and writing this fanfiction. I decided to ask my mom if she could look over my paper a bit. She says yes and so I send it to her. Not long after sending it I look at which document I sent.  
> I had sent my mom the fanfiction. I start freaking out. I quickly text her “CRAP. NOT THAT FIRST ONE”  
> Thankfully she just responds with “Okay, Have you sent the second one?”  
> I was quickly able to get her off of the google documents listing of editors for my fanfiction and put her on the one for my essay.  
> If you think this is bad, just straight off, keep in mind that my mother is Mormon and she nearly read this chapter of text that you're about to read. 
> 
> But yeah, I nearly died yesterday because of this fanfiction.

Dean woke up slowly the next day and tightened his arms around Castiel. Well, he tried to, but soon found out that he was hugging a pillow and not his husband. He groaned and was met with a short laugh coming from the direction of the bathroom. 

“Don’t laugh at me for wanting to bask in your presence while I wake up,” Dean said, though it was muffled by the pillow that his face was buried in. 

“You can bask in my presence all day if you want to, but it has to be after you get out of bed,” Castiel replied while chuckling. Dean groaned some more and pulled the blankets up around his head. 

“But I wanted to enjoy your warm body in bed,” Dean whined. 

“Too bad. Get your sorry ass up and start getting ready. They’re going to be here in two hours and you probably will want a long shower and coffee before you are ready to face Kate again.” 

Dean sighed and pushed the blankets off of him as he sat up. He glared at Cas who was smirking knowingly at him from the doorway of the closet. 

“Am I going to have to wear nice clothes again? We looked so stuck up in those clothes you picked out for us,” Dean whined as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

“We are trying to look good on camera, Dean. Your t-shirts that you wear to the garage are not good enough. You need to dress up a little,” Castiel started walking towards him, but kept his hands behind his back. “Which is why I picked out this for you to wear.”

Castiel pulled a sweater out from behind him. It was a green one, the one Castiel always insisted that he wear every time Castiel wore his matching blue one. That way their eyes matched their sweaters and the sweaters matched each other. Dean always complained about how it was so tacky, but really he loved the way that Castiel got really excited at the prospect of matching outfits, because it rarely happened. He also really liked the way that the blue sweater brought out Castiel’s eyes and if that meant that he had to match with him, it was worth it. They usually wore them to family dinners or dates with each other, but for Castiel’s sake, Dean would put on the damn sweater for the cameras. 

Dean looked up at Castiel’s face and smiled when he saw Castiel’s downcast eyes and small smile. He reached up and grabbed the sweater before laying it down on the bed. 

“I’ll put it on after I take a shower. Would you like to join me, or did you already take one?” Dean inquired. 

“I was waiting for you to wake up before I took one, so I will join you.”

“Awesome,” Dean says and stands up. He pecked his husband on the lips before he pulled him towards their en suite bathroom. Dean opened the door to the shower and turned it on as Castiel stripped out of his pajama pants and boxer briefs and threw them in the hamper that was right outside the bathroom door. Dean quickly took off his shirt and boxers and put them in the hamper before he climbed in the shower after Cas. 

When he stepped in and closed the door, Castiel was already opening the shampoo bottle. He poured a handful into his hand before putting it back on the shelf. Dean stepped into the spray of water, enjoying the warmth as Cas shampooed his own hair before they switch out and Dean took a hold of the shampoo bottle as Castiel rinsed out his hair. 

They quickly did the same with the conditioner before Dean picked up the body wash and started to rub it on Cas as they stood slightly out of the spray. Castiel took the body wash from Dean and started returning the favor. They slowly ran their hands over each other’s bodies, enjoying the simple pleasure of touching each other and being touched. Castiel brought his finger slowly over Dean’s hole as he rubbed the body wash into his ass, but quickly moved on without giving Dean any time to enjoy the teasing. Dean rubbed his hands over Castiel’s chest and returned the teasing favor by fleeting teasing by flicking his nipples and making him hum contentedly. 

Castiel got down on his knees and rubbed the wash down both of Dean’s legs and his feet before coming back up and cleaning his cock. Dean felt himself getting aroused and was disappointed when Castiel stood up. 

He sunk down to his knees to return the favor, but went for Castiel’s dick first. He slowly ran his hand along it a few times before dipping down and fondling his balls. Right after he felt Castiel’s dick start to fill, he started running his hands down Castiel’s legs and smirked up at him, while carefully avoiding getting a spray of water in his eye. He stood up and kissed Castiel softly before stepping under the spray to wash himself of the soap suds. 

Castiel held Dean from behind with his head on Dean’s shoulder. His head leaned back against Castiel’s and he put his arms over the ones that encircled his waist. Soothing circles started to be made along Dean’s hip bones by Castiel before he he moved one of his hands down to run through the dark curls of pubic hair that rested above his cock. Dean felt Castiel kiss and suck at the side of his neck and he tilted his head to give him more room. 

Dean rocked his hips back into the hard length between his ass cheeks as Castiel sucked a hickey onto Dean’s shoulder. The friction on his dick made Castiel groan and he bit down on the hickey he had just created. Dean hissed in surprise and Castiel let go of his shoulder.

“Not so hard with the biting Cas,” Dean said. “I can deal with a hickey or biting, not both at once. Especially without warning.”

“My apologies,” Castiel said before swiping his tongue over the tender spot. He lowered his hand and ran his fingers along Dean’s length. “I could use my mouth for something better than either of those, if you want.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Dean groaned out before turning around and pulling Castiel into a kiss. They stood under the spray kissing for a minute before Castiel pushed Dean into the wall of the shower- careful to chose the side that wouldn’t make him end up with water in his eyes the whole time- and sunk down onto his knees. He took the head of Dean’s dick into his mouth and tongued the slit before sinking further down. One of Dean’s hands softly caressed Castiel’s face as he bobbed his head up and down on Dean’s cock. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned slightly into Dean’s hand. 

Castiel brought one of his hands up to work the rest of Dean’s dick that won’t fit in his mouth and used the other to roll Dean’s balls in his hand. Dean moaned and moves his hand from Castiel’s face to his hair as Dean’s head falls back and hits the wall of the shower.

Castiel moved his hands to Dean’s ass and kneaded it roughly before moving the fingers of his right hand to run along Dean’s crack. Each finger caught on his hole and Dean bucked slightly forward every time.Running his pointer finger around Dean’s rim, Castiel sucked even more of him down. 

This was a mistake on Castiel’s part because Dean to slammed his free hand into the wall, which made a shampoo bottle topple over. The bottle hit Castiel in the head and caused him to bite slightly down on Dean before being able to get the dick out of his mouth and rub his head. Dean yelped at the bite and his hands cradled his crotch. 

Castiel looked up apologetically at Dean as he sat on his ass rubbing his head. Dean sheepishly looked back at Castiel. 

“Well that’s a new way to kill the mood,” Dean said as he knelt next to where Castiel sat in the spray of water. “Sorry for knocking a bottle on your head.” 

“I should be the one apologizing! I bit your dick, Dean! I am so sorry,” Castiel hurriedly cut in. 

“Yeah, but you only bit it because I knocked a bottle onto your head, so really it’s my fault,” Dean said and reached forward to feel where the bottle hit on Castiel’s head. Castiel winced a bit, but smiled at his husband. 

“I guess it is all your fault,” Castiel smugly said. “Does this mean that you owe me?”

“Depends on what you want in return,” Dean responded, “Nothing too bad, okay?”

“I’ll figure out what I want in return and tell you tonight. I won’t make it that bad,” Castiel assured. “You have veto power, anyway.”

Dean kissed Castiel softly and nodded before starting to laugh. 

“This is one of the worst endings to shower sex, but it definitely could have been worse,” Dean snickered. “I remember one of Sam’s exes, Ruby I think, told me about how Sam had her legs around his hips and he slipped in the middle of having sex with her. They both ended up having to go to the ER. Sam had a gash in his forehead that had to be stitched up and both of them had concussions A little dick bite and head bump is nothing.”

“Oh my god,” Castiel shakes his head in horror. “I am glad that didn’t happen to us.”

Dean stood up and held his hand out to Castiel. Castiel took his hand and hoisted himself up. Dean leaned down, picked up the shampoo bottle and put it back on the shelf before he turned back to his husband.

“Let’s rinse off again and then go have breakfast,” Dean suggested. Castiel nodded and they both step back into the spray of water. They quickly rinsed and dried off before they both went into the bedroom. 

Castiel quickly put on his outfit and glared at Dean when he saw that he was just sitting on the bed staring at Castiel as he was getting dressed. Castiel’s eyes traveled from Dean’s face to the outfit sitting next to him on the bed and then back to Dean’s face with a stern look of intent. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll put on the outfit,” Dean sighed before standing up and pulling on the clothes. 

“Good. I’m going to go get started on breakfast,” Castiel looked satisfied as he walks out of the room and to the kitchen. He opened up the top of the coffee pot and cleaned out the filter before he scooped some of their favorite coffee into it. He closed the top and pressed the button to start it. 

Castiel started pulling thing out of the fridge to cook. He spread bacon on a cookie sheet as he heat up the oven. He started to fry up onions and peppers with some spices in a pan before Dean finally walks into the room.

“Oh, good, bacon,” Dean grabbed the cookie sheet of bacon, put it in the oven and set the timer before turning around and kissing Castiel who was whipping up eggs with a whisk. Dean took over frying the onions and peppers as Castiel made the eggs all creamy. Once Castiel finished whipping the eggs he poured it over the onions and peppers as Dean stirs them into each other. 

The coffee pot beeped and Castiel poured two cups of coffee, one with a spoonful of sugar and one with some cream. He set the one with sugar by Dean before he started sipping his own cup. 

“Do you think you’re ready to deal with Kate again?” Castiel asked. 

“Maybe after this breakfast and a few cups of coffee I’ll be less irritable, but I don’t think I will ever be ready to talk to her,” Dean answered. When the oven timer beeped Castiel turned over all the bacon and set the timer again. 

“That makes sense. She is a fairly irritating person,” Castiel said. Dean looked at him incredulously. 

“I thought you enjoyed talking to her?” 

“No, I enjoyed the subject and the prospect of getting our house fixed up,” Castiel responded. “Also, I knew that you were not going to be able to deal with her for very long and figured it would be better if I talked most of the time.”

Dean finished with the eggs and turned the heat off just as Castiel finished his first cup of coffee and poured his second one. 

“I guess that’s a valid point,” Dean affirmed. “I’m just glad that we were on camera and all her questions had to be about our house, or else that conversation would have been much worse.”

“That is definitely true. I think that she would have liked to know everything about our relationship,” Castiel said while he pulled out two plates and put them on the counter. Dean scooped a portion of the eggs on each of them before he set the pan into the sink. Castiel took his plate and cup of coffee over to their small kitchen table. 

“Oh, that would be such an interesting conversation,” Dean said sarcastically. The oven beeped as Dean followed him and so he set his plate and cup down before taking the bacon out of the oven. 

“I bet she’ll try and get something about our sex lives out of us before she leaves,” Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean quickly moved all of the bacon onto another plate. 

“Especially if the way she was looking at us yesterday is any indication,” Dean added as he sat down at the table. Castiel quickly took a piece of bacon off the plate and ate it. 

“We will have to be careful that she doesn’t get either of us alone without her being supervised by a coworker,” Castiel said in between bites of his meal. Dean shuddered. 

“If she does we should probably have a plan for how to avoid her questions, and quite possibly advances,” Dean started. “At one point in my life I may have been interested in her, but most straight people can’t get it through their heads that LGBT marriages are in fact monogamous marriages unless the couple specifies otherwise.”

“Straight people and their idea that gay marriages are illegitimate just because they don’t have one man and one woman,” Castiel shook his head and smiled begrudgingly. 

They ate and made a plan just in case Kate cornered either of them and then cleaned up their kitchen. They did another once over of their house to make sure that it was entirely ready for the walk through and filming before they sat on the couch to watch TV while they waited. 


End file.
